Yami is Sick
by ASAP Rocky
Summary: summary inside.


ASAP: I really have nothing to say, but at the bottom I might.

Summary: Yugi wakes up in the morning and goes to Yami's room only to find he has a fever. Will it just be a fever? Read and find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!

Shana: Enjoy!

* * *

The sun shone on Yugi's face as he stirred awake. Once he got up, he got new cloths, and headed for the shower. He washed everything, his arms, his legs, and well, you know. He went into the hallway to wake up Atem. To his surprise Atem was already awake. He gave a warm smile, then walked out with Yugi to go to Yami's room. When they got in there, they saw Yami under his covers. Atem walked up to Yami's bed and tried to shake him awake.

''Mmmmmmmmmmm''

Atem tried again. Same result. He sighed, then finally pulled the covers off. Yami opened his eyes. He looked around the room until his gaze fell on Atem and Yugi. He sat up, only to fall back down because of his headache.

''Are you ok, Yami?'' Yugi asked.

Atem felt Yami's head. He was burning up!

''Yami, you have a fever'' He said.

Yugi ran out of the room and came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. Atem gladly took it and put the wet cloth on Yami's head.

~12 in the afternoon~

It was now noon and Yami was down stairs watching t.v. Atem and Yugi came out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

''How about we watch a movie?'' Yugi asked.

Yami and Atem nodded. They all sat and watch the movie. When the movie was half-way finished, Atem noticed that Yami was paler than usual.

''Um... Yami you alright?'' He asked.

Yami nodded his head weakly. The movie ended about 30 minutes later and the three went to bed.

~Next day~

It was Monday, and everyone had to go to school, except Yami who watched the shop. Yugi and Atem headed out for school with their friends. Yami went in to the living room and laid down on the couch.

A few hours went by and Atem and Yugi came home, surprised not to see Yami in the front. They just shrugged their shoulders and went to the living room. When they got there they saw Yami on the couch, asleep. Atem rushed to Yami, as Yugi did the same. Atem shacked Yami awake, and was shocked to see his usually bright crimson eyes, dull with a far away look. Atem felt Yami's forehead, then he told Yugi to get a thermometer from the bathroom. He came back a minute later with the thermometer.

''Say, ahh'' Atem said.

Yami opened his mouth weakly and let the thermometer in his mouth. When it beeped, Atem nearly gasped at the temperature. It read: 104.9. Atem showed Yugi the thermometer and he gasped as well. They looked back at Yami who was know very weak. Yugi went to the phone a dialed his friends numbers. He told them what happened at they said they would be there as soon as possible. Atem took Yami's hand in his as Yami drifted off to sleep. Their friends arrived 15 minutes later. They walked into the living room and greeted Atem and Yugi, then they looked at Yami.

''Poor Yams'' Joey said.

''Yeah, poor Yami'' Tea said.

''Maybe we should take him to the doctor'' Tristen said.

They all nodded. Atem looked at Yami and sighed. He got an extra blanket and wrapped Yami in it, then picked him up bridal style.

''All right, lets go'' he said.

They all left out the door. Yami shivered in Atem's arms, he pulled Yami closer to him. They walked down the street to the hospital. They entered and then sat in the waiting room. When they were called, Atem and Yugi were allowed to go in with Yami.

''Lay him down right here'' said the doctor, pointing to the bed.

They laid Yami down on the hospital bed. He shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up. The doctor did a check-up on Yami and confirmed that he had the flu. He gave Yami (who was now awake) a bottle of medicine and they were sent home. (of course Yami needed help walking 'cause he was still weak and lightheaded).

When Atem, Yami and Yugi arrived back home, Yami laid down on the couch, about to fall asleep. Atem came over and stared down with a pissed-of-in-a-good-way expression.

''No way. you're not going to sleep. I have something else in store for you'' He smirked at the last part.

Yami gulped. Whenever Atem had that smirk, it either meant someone was going to die, or he wanted to have sex. And this time he KNEW it was number two. Atem smiled down, then leaned forward and whispered something in his ear making him blush. Before Yami could talk, his lips were crushed by Atem's, roughly. When Atem pulled back, Yami was blushing madly.

''I love it when you blush'' Atem said.

Yami blushed even more. Atem just chuckled. He picked up Yami bridal style and carried him to his (Atem's) room. He laid him down gently and climbed in after him.

''I love you'' Yami murmered.

''I love you too'' Atem said back, and joined Yami in his dreams.


End file.
